The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Gaillardia, botanically known as Gaillardia aristata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KIEGALYEL’. ‘KIEGALYEL’ originated from a cross conducted in May 2004 in a cultivated field in Venhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was a proprietary unnamed Gaillardia plant (unpatented) with bicolor light-red and yellow inflorescences. The male parent was a proprietary unnamed Gaillardia plant (unpatented) with yellow inflorescences.
The new cultivar was created in the spring of 2004 in Venhuizen, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Venhuizen, The Netherlands over a 2 year period. ‘KIEGALYEL’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Europe in September 2008. ‘KIEGALYEL’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.